RocketWarrior (PowerForm)
RocketWarrior, is the official Power Form of Dalon Doc and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality RocketWarrior is fierce and combative in battle. He can easily use his powers in different kinds of battle situations, even when he's at a disadvantage. RocketWarrior is a tricky fighter. He often uses his Solar Disks as a distraction for his opponents so he can attack them from behind. He also likes to use Rocket Impact as a surprise attacks because of its speed, as well as speed in normal conditions. He's however not against not using tricks and can fight without it. And can even release all of his internal solar energy and release it in an omni-directional blast though it tires him out. RocketWarrior always has a plan and won't waltz into situations unprepared. He carefully plans his attacks and waits for the perfect moment to strike. To boost his overall capabilities, he tends to create a "Sunny Day" to intensify the sunlight for several moments before he engages his opponents in a fight. RocketWarrior is also very protective and patient. He can also be mischievous as he tends to distract his opponents with his bright flashes and then attack them. Powers and Abilities Solar Energy Manipulation/Generation: RocketWarrior has the natural ability to manipulate and generate solar energy that he mostly channels through his solar amulets. He can project solar energy in various ways including solar balls, beams, bursts, waves, bolts and pillars. He can also mentally project solar energy without the use of his Solar Disks and whenever they are detached. He can even release all of his internal solar energy and release it in an omni-directional blast though it tires him out. Heat Generation: RocketWarrior can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes through the use of his Solar Amulets. He can create heat waves or cloak his fist with heat energy to easily melt objects in his way. He can also heat himself or his surroundings but it requires a lot of energy on his part. Solar/Heat Affinity: RocketWarrior has a natural affinity towards solar energy as well as heat. The more solar energy and heat his body absorbs, the stronger he gets as his powers becomes increased/enhanced. Normal solar rays are sufficient enough to increase his powers and health slightly. Even though he can't feed off fire (based attacks), he can absorb the heat from them to increase his powers and even his speed. Solar Beam Emission: RocketWarrior can concentrate solar energy into a single point, and project it in the form of a beam of solar energy of destructive force. It is capable of incinerating anything unfortunately within its range and can easily vaporize water and ice. Enhanced Strength: Although not always used for physical combat, RocketWarrior possesses enhanced strength and with it he can hold his own in physical confrontations. He can easily smash through wood and rock and when engulfed with heat he can also go through metal. Enhanced Speed: RocketWarrior also possesses enhanced speed and with that he can out speed most opponents. His speed is enhanced whenever the sun shines brighter. Solar Disks: Instead of hands, RocketWarrior has solar disks that are attached to his arms which can project his solar energy. He can also detach them to make a bright flash from them to distract his opponents. These disks can detach from his arms and can be thrown to an opponent. Ball/Psychic Attacks: RocketWarrior can perform most types of elemental ball based attacks like Solar Ball and Focus Blast. He can also use various forms of Psychic type attacks like Psywave and Psychic. Rocket Fists: RocketWarrior is capable of detaching his fists from his body and launching them at opponents from a distance. His fists can come back to him and re-attach back to his arms without any trouble or repercussions. Flight: RocketWarrior can also fly at incredible fast rates but also at normal speeds due to his rocket-based physiology. He can tuck in his arms to enhance his already amazing speed. Heat Resistance: RocketWarrior is able to survive at hot temperature without discomfort, thriving in the center of a sun to heat based attacks. He can also easily shrug off fire or heat based attacks and other assaults. Metronome: RocketWarrior's unique ability is that he can use the attack Metronome. With it he can stimulate its brain into randomly using nearly any move, but not moves that acquire a special object to use the attack, like Diamond Storm which uses the powers of the Diamonds. Heliokinetic Combat: RocketWarrior can use the power of the sun in physical combat. Signature Moves RocketWarrior's signature moves are: *'Solar Ball': RocketWarrior's generates pure solar energy from both of his hands forming into a ball which he hurls to his target. The brighter the sun the stronger this attack. *'Rocket Impact': RocketWarrior tucks in his arms, charges into the sky, like a rocket and he becomes covered with an orange aura. He then comes down and slams himself straight into the opponent, with full force and speed. *'Dark-Psychic (Blast)': RocketWarrior's eyes glow purple and he telekinetically lifts his opponent(s) in the air or telekinetically stops/redirects an upcoming attack. When hit by the attack the target becomes outlined with dark energy. **This attack can also be used to fire a powerful Byzantium colored psychic blast from RockerWarrior's amulets. ***This attack is one of the Dangerous 10. Special Ability RocketWarrior's special ability is Solar Body. RocketWarrior's solar affinity enables him to absorb pure solar energy to greatly strengthen and enhance his powers and abilities such as his offensive powers and even his health and speed. Of course, the stronger the sun the more he can absorb. His limits are currently unknown. Because of his ability, as long as the sun shines RocketWarrior can manipulate and generate stronger solar energy. The stronger the sunshine, the stronger his attacks or manipulation. The closer he is to the sun and vice versa, the stronger he becomes. Weaknesses/Resistances Vulnerability to Water, Ice and Cold Temperatures: Because of RocketWarrior's solar powers and solar body, he's vulnerable to Water and Ice type attacks. But he's also weak against cold temperatures because that reduces his solar energy and thus makes him weaker. Sun and Solar Resistance: RocketWarrior is resistant against the sun and solar type of based attacks, As such he can't be affected by it. Hot Temperature Resistance: RocketWarrior is also resistant against hot temperatures, which also makes his solar powers stronger. Limited Durability: RocketWarrior has shown not to take physical hits very well. When he's shown to get hit by an attack, he gets knocked back significantly. Therefore he prefers to keep some distance between himself and his opponents while also mostly distracting them before he launches a physical attack. Trivia *It is uncertain of Noa Doc can use Dark Psychic as RocketWarrior. Category:Characters Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Dangerous 10 Category:Heroes Category:Mental Powers Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Villains Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Doc Family Category:Humanoid PowerForms